


The Price Of Instincts

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coma, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: The road baked under the sun, sending a shimmering heatwave a foot into the air. I crouched down and took a photograph to add to my collage later. Waving to the woman down the road, I checked for vehicles before crossing to the other side. The bushes were luscious on this side.





	The Price Of Instincts

Smiling with each swing of the child made with the stick, fighting an imaginary enemy, I walked past him and away from the Park. As much as I liked kids and their quirks, today I wanted- no, needed - some time to myself.

The road baked under the sun, sending a shimmering heatwave a foot into the air. I crouched down and took a photograph to add to my collage later. Waving to the woman down the road, I checked for vehicles before crossing to the other side. The bushes were luscious on this side.

Birds sang and chirped. I picked out House Sparrows, Wrens and even a Robin. They moved in the bushes, rustling every so often.

"Micheal! Micheal!" One of the women at the park cried urgently, piquing my maternal nature. Turning around, the centre of my attention was the boy with the stick laughing victoriously on the road. He must have defeated his imaginary enemy.

The next thing my attention targeted was the car zooming around the corner behind him. There was no hesitation. I just did what I did.

***********

 

_The_ _nothingness_ _of a coma_ _didn't_ _sit_ _with_ _my_ _imagination_ _and it ran wild._

  
The clouds were like a sea of white around me as I flew below the stars. Only in my wildest dreams could I have imagined that I would end up here. And only in my nightmares would I have done what brought me to this place.

_**If only my mind knew** _ **_I_ ** **_may never wake up..._ **


End file.
